And He Loved Her
by Briea
Summary: A nightmare, a caring heart, in the still of the night. Song by Boyz II Men


**Title: **And He Loved Her

**Author: **Briea

**Summary:** A nightmare, a caring heart, in the still of the night. Song by Boyz II Men

**Pairing:** Harry and Ginny

**Time period: **Post OotP; Harry's sixth year, Ginny's fifth year

_A long, dark hallway revealed itself before him as he walked. He had not the slightest idea where he stood; amongst the darkness he heard creeping things scurry across the moldy walls. Further and further still, a door opened. It creaked and the unexpected noise scared him. An odor more putrid than natural death, heated sulfur and iron, sewage flooded his nostrils. He gagged. The loud slam of the door behind him told him he had no escape except to venture farther into the obscurity. Sounds of screams and suffering infiltrated his ears; he ran towards the voice. An open door suddenly appeared from nowhere. He came to a screeching halt and the screams penetrated his thoughts, making him yell in agony from the pain in his scar._

"_I thought you might visit tonight, Potter. I've got a surprise for you." He hissed._

"_No, Harry! Go Back!" Where had he heard her voice before?_

"_Crucio." Voldemort hissed again. The woman plummeted to the floor in a writhing mess of tears and screams._

"_Go…back, Harry. Wake up, Son."_

Son?

"_Avada Kedarva."_

He sat upright in his bed, surrounded by the red curtains and a collection of twisted up blankets.

Mum.

She heard a scream. She knew automatically that it was Harry and she was the only Gryffindor in the tower who didn't charm her bed curtains to keep his cries out. He would stay in his bed for a few minutes. He would cry. Then he'll come to her in the common room, like always. There's no guarantee that he'd tell her what happened. Most of the time he did. She found her bunny slippers and blanket and tip-toed out the door. He would be down in a few minutes and she would be there waiting for him.

When he arrived, he immediately searched the room for her. _He's dependent on me, _she thought. Her heart was touched. How could the boy who rarely noticed her before, need her so much now? His frantic search ended as he caught her eye. His tears already soaked the collar of his pajama top and they kept coming. She knew that he had bad nightmares but he never cried in front of her.

"Harry. What happened?"

"I couldn't save her, Ginny. I couldn't move."

She loved how he said her name. "Who? Save who, Harry?"

"My mum."

She honestly didn't understand why he needed to save his mum in a dream. He didn't say anything else and she didn't ask him to. He crawled onto the couch next to her and placed his head in her lap. She reached for his hand and he instantly wrapped his clammy fingers around hers. He needed her and she made a silent vow to stay there with him until he stopped crying.

_In the still of night_

_I held you, held you tight_

She loved how he said her name when he was feeling vulnerable and helpless. She loved how he always came to her when he needed to be held. She loved their silent moments together; when no one else was around. It was hard to admit that she actually loved him. Many years ago, her decision to give up on him made her heart bitter; the thought of having a relationship with anyone other than Harry scared her.

She continued to hold his hands and wipe his tears on her hand-me-down sleeve.

_Oh I love, love you so_

_Promise I never let you go_

_In the still of the night_

He felt safe when she held him. He'd been coming to her for help and comfort for months. She always put his needs before hers, often staying up late on a school night just to hold his hand. He noticed that she never fell asleep on him. He remembered a particular night when they were sitting outside on a boulder near the lake. She had found him after a nightmare again; she came to his rescue.

"_**Ginny?"**_

"_**Yes, Harry?"**_

"_**Why do you always go down to the common room before I come out?"**_

"_**Because I don't want you to be alone."**_

"_**Why not?"**_

**_She looked down at him as she searched for an appropriate answer. An answer that wouldn't reveal the fact that she loved him. "When I had my nightmares from Tom, nobody helped me. I would sit and cry for hours. I don't want you to have to go through this time by yourself."_**

"_**I love you, Ginny."**_

_I remember that night in May_

_The stars were right up above_

It was all so clear to him now why she always held him when he was scared and lonely. He knew that she loved him. The love was in her eyes every time she looked at him and held his hand. She kissed one night when she thought that he was asleep; directly on his scar.

She wouldn't pursue him for a relationship. She was the only one fully aware of his emotional condition and he respected her. He realized that her constant presence in his life was a sign that she would wait for him. He loved her and appreciated her being there for him.

"Ginny?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"I'm ready to tell you what happened."

She blinked and waited for him to continue.

"Voldemort, killed my mum. I couldn't save her because I just stood there like an idiot and watched. I couldn't move. She tried to warn me to go back but I didn't listen. I watched her die, Ginny. She was crying."

A new wave of tears burst forth from his blood-shot eyes. She cried with him. What a horrible experience, having to watch your mother be murdered by your worst enemy.

"Ginny?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"I need a hug."

She held his skinny body in her arms and rocked him to sleep. He looked so scared when he slept. He'd grind his teeth, flinch and then wake himself up and see her watching him. Then he'd snuggle closer. He'd always appreciate these moments when she over looked his fame and fortune and just saw Harry: a vulnerable, scared boy. And he loved her.

_So before the light_

_Hold me again _

_With all of your might_

_In the still of the night_

AN: _Hey readers! I just wanted to explain the heated sulfur and iron reference. In my chemistry class a few weeks ago, we did an experiment where we had to try to combine the ions of sulfur and iron. When heated, they create a compound that smells like burning butt cheeks. Have a nice day! Let me know how you liked it._


End file.
